


It's a Fluke

by lalunaoscura



Series: It's a Fluke [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (kinda), A little bit of angst, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff, I Was Drunk When I Wrote This, I want Adrien being a mess because he can't control his crush for his secretary, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug), a little bit of lukanette too, but most parts are T, but only if you're a Lukanette shipper, tagged M because language and innuendos, this was supposed to be a one-shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2020-12-14 22:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21023264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalunaoscura/pseuds/lalunaoscura
Summary: After a disastrous night trying to reconnect with Luka, Marinette seeks solace in the arms of the wrong person – Adrien Agreste, her boss.But when she got out of bed, put on her clothes, and prepared for the walk of shame, she saw the note saying that she had made his life better since he had met her.Marinette Dupain-Cheng was officially in trouble.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> This is kind of a prequel to the Adrienette month 2020 (that I want to do, but let's see...)
> 
> The title is from a song: It's a fluke - Tiago Iorc.  
I love him (a brazilian singer <3 ) with all my soul and all his songs screams: ADRIENETTE  
so why not use his songs to inspiration, right? ;)
> 
> Hope you like! :)

“Ok, so, your event schedule is saved in the mobile app, the suits are ready and I asked your driver to pick them up and take you to your hotel room, it’ll be delivered to you on Monday afternoon.” Marinette said as she closed his suitcase.

“Right.”

“I need your confirmation for tomorrow's dinner at André’s, Chloé has already confirmed hers.”

“You can confirm it.” Adrien said as he put the watch on his wrist.

“I packed three more sweaters, because it’s going to be cold. Your vitamins are in the right front pocket, don’t forget to take them after your meals, all right?”

“Sure.” he smiled amused to see her pacing around his closet, checking something for the thousandth time.

“I don’t know if there’s anything else... I forgot my journal.” she nipped her thumb thoughtfully. Adrien sat on the closet couch, watching her. He loved seeing her like that, focused on her own hectic world. “No, I think that’s all. Your documents are in your handbag. The power bank is charged and I put your favorite headphones in your handbag because I know how much you hate the ones they supply on the plane.”

“Thank you so much, Marinette.”

“It’s a pleasure to help you, Mr. Agreste.”

He rolled his eyes, getting up. Hands in his pockets, he approached Marinette, smiling. He saw how tense she was when he stopped in front of her.

“Marinette, how many times do I have to say it to you? Mr. Agreste is my father. Just call me Adrien.”

“I know, Mis– Adrien. It’s just force of habit.”

“Well, I know you’re my secretary, but please, I ask you again not to call me Mr. Agreste. Just Adrien is enough. Deal?”

“Yes, Adrien.” she smiled.

He grinned back, placing his hands on her shoulders.

“I wish you could join me. You’d love to see the runway.”

She bit her lower lip and he took his hands off her shoulders and put them in his pocket to control the urge to wrap her waist, pull her close to him and kiss her until they both became dizzy. To nibble those lips of hers himself.

But he couldn’t. She was just his secretary and their relationship was strictly professional.

Unfortunately.

“I would love to go too. It _is_ a unique opportunity. But unfortunately, my parents need my help at the bakery this weekend. And I have the dinner with Luka. It’s the only weekend he’s been able to come to Paris since the tour began.”

“Oh yes. I remembered how busy your weekend will be.” he said, sounding bitter. Marinette raised an eyebrow, confused, but he distracted her. “We’ll have other opportunities, won’t we?”

“Sure.” she gave a little smile. He loved to see her smile. Her smile was big and sweet, sincere.

Oh, and the eyes... he had never seen such a beautiful blue in his life.

Her cell phone rang, causing her to look away. She spoke quickly to the person on the phone and hung up.

“I have to go, I must finish some things in the office. Call me if you need anything. And please, don’t stay too long at the party tomorrow, your plane leaves early on Sunday.”

“You could escort me to the airport on Sunday.” he looked like a pity boy and received an eye roll back. “I might get lost.”

“I’m sure you are quite capable of finding your way to the plane, Adrien” she said, patting his shoulder in a friendly way.

“Let me then give you a lift to the company today. Please.”

“I’m not going to make you arrive late for the dinner with your dad, we both know how he is when it comes to punctuality. I need to go to the company to set some appointments and close your schedule next week and then I’ll go out with some friends. And don’t even come up with your wild ideas, you’ll be late if you leave me at the company.”

“Okay, okay. I am convinced. Just a little.” he smiled when he saw her roll her eyes again.

“Have a nice trip, Adrien.” she wished, putting her bag on her shoulder. “And call me if you need anything.”

“Marinette.” he called as she started to leave.

“Yes?”

_Don’t go. Travel with me. Let’s run away. Drop everything and come with me, fuck the Agreste contract and the stupid rules of no employee relationship._

_I drop everything to be with you if you give me a chance._

_I’m in love with you._

Instead of saying all that, he just smiled.

“I’ll bring you a souvenir from New York.”

She gave a sweet smile, tucking her hair behind her ear.

“I can’t wait for that. Have a great trip. Oh, and let me know when you get there, all right?”

“Absolutely. Have a nice weekend.”

“You too. And take a lot of pictures of the dresses for me.”

“Of course.”

“Bye, Adrien.”

“See you soon, Marinette.”

She gave another smile and left, closing the door. He swallowed, furious at his cowardice. Was it that hard to confess to her? Tell her how interesting she was, how delighted he was with her, how good she was to him?

How had his life changed since she had become his secretary? How have his office days become better, happier, full of life?

How had his entire life filled with happiness since she had entered it?

He sighed. It was easier to keep the words to himself. Because, as much as the way they were wasn’t what he wanted, it was better to have her in his life as a friend than never to have her.

After all, Marinette didn’t feel the same way about him. He wasn’t that lucky.

*

Alya avoided entering Marinette's room on Saturday because she knew there would be chaos of clothes, fabrics, accessories and all the other things that would make it seem like a typhoon had passed where they lived. In fact, a hurricane had passed in Marinette’s room.

Inside – which looked more like a fashion war zone – Marinette tried to choose a look to wear at night with Luka. They hadn’t seen each other for months, and although their relationship was over, she hoped she would have a good night with him because she missed him.

Luka was an amazing boy man and since she was a young teenager, Marinette always dreamed of becoming Mrs. Couffaine. When she turned eighteen and he called her out, she thought that dream would come true.

However, with all the travels around the world with his band – which became increasingly famous – the distance was becoming too difficult to endure. As much as they loved each other – and Marinette didn’t doubt their feelings for each other at all – maintaining a relationship in which she could only see her mate three times a year was complicated and was something she hadn’t imagined doing for many, many years. She even tried to live with him when she turned 21, but the constant travels made her miss home, her parents, her friends. And with the band traveling, it was almost impossible for her to become the fashion designer she had dreamed to be since she was a child.

Then two years later, as much as her heart hurt, she and Luka talked. She exposed her heart, her desires, her longing and her fears. She expressed how much she loved him and how much getting away from him would hurt her, but she couldn’t take that rhythm anymore.

She hugged him as he cried and asked her not to leave him, that he would drop the band and the music for her – which she didn’t allow. She kissed him when he said that he would always love her no matter where she was and that he would always support her in her decisions because he wanted her to be _happy_. She made love to him one last time when he said he would always be supporting her and that she would always be his favorite song.

The next day, he escorted her to the airport and kissed her once more, saying that if she needed him, he would be one call away. That he loved her and it would never stop.

That happened five years earlier. During this time, when Luka rarely came to Paris, they would always meet for dinner and talk. At first, the gossip magazines kept following them, hoping there would be some relapse or some story to write about their relationship.

But they never got anything, because Marinette and Luka knew how to be furtive. The times they let themselves weaken and relapsed, it was all done with caution so people wouldn’t find out, after all, their “thing” couldn’t bring bad publicity to Luka and his band, and neither to Marinette, who began her career as a designer in a small boutique in Paris.

It had been four months since Marinette had started working as Adrien Agreste’s secretary and since she’d had a night without worrying about schedule, appointments, meetings, or anything related to the Gabriel Agreste’s heir.

It had been over four months since she had sex – and tonight, she would change that, even if she had to jump over Luka and tear his clothes off with her teeth.

That’s why her look had to be perfect. She had to make Luka want to take her clothes off the moment he saw her. Tonight had to end with Marinette on his sheets or she wouldn’t know if she could take a few more stressful months working under the watchful eyes of Gabriel Agreste and his henchman Nathalie Sancoeur.

A messy room and a few hours of preparation later, Marinette finally looked at herself in the mirror, getting ready thirty minutes before her dinner with Luka. She checked herself in the mirror once more, looking at her look and makeup.

She had opted for a long skirt with a cropped of the same pattern in various shades of blue to match Luka’s hair. Her hair was loose, well brushed and soft, so he could run his fingers over them or hold them while he kissed her.

He knew Luka loved the tone of her eyes, so she did her makeup to draw attention to them. The lipstick was a wine color that he had said was his favorite so many years ago.

When she looked in the mirror, she saw a beautiful and powerful woman. If Luka weren’t jaw-dropping with her look that night, she would be pretty disappointed.

She picked up her bag, checking it. Cellphone charged, ok. Documents, ok. Credit card, ok. Makeup kit, ok. Condom, ok. Maybe that night wouldn’t end on Luka’s bed, but at least she was prepared if that happened.

As she left the room, she saw Alya and Nino nestled on the couch, watching something. Marinette closed her bedroom door, drawing their attention.

"Wow. May I know where you are going beautiful this way?”

Marinette laughed, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

“I’m going to dinner with Luka.”

“Lucky guy.” Nino joked, raising a handful of popcorn to his mouth.

“Yes. The poor guy won’t even know what hit him. He will only realize when he is in the hospital.”

“Okay, that’s enough. You’re embarrassing me.” Marinette laughed.

"Should I wait for you to come back tonight or can Nino sleep here?” Alya asked mischievously, putting her elbows on the couch’s arms and her face in her hands, blinking seductively.

“I’ll send you a message later to let you know, okay? It all depends on how Luka will react to my look.”

“Do you know who could judge it?” Nino commented eating more popcorn. “Adrien.”

Marinette felt her cheeks turn red.

“I can’t send a picture to my boss and ask if I’m sexy.”

Alya chuckled, lying on Nino’s lap, commenting on something so low that only her boyfriend heard. Nino laughed, agreeing.

“I hate you both. I’m going now, please behave!”

“You too! And enjoy your evening.” Alya kissed Marinette’s cheek. She said goodbye to Nino and left the apartment, excited for the night to come.

*

Well, the night didn’t go as expected.

When she reached the bar that she and Luka had arranged to meet, she must have noticed that something would go wrong with the commotion outside. A group of people – mostly young women wearing T-shirts bearing the logo and the name of Luka’s band – were trying to enter the reserved bar.

Security guards controlled the queue, letting few people in after checking a list. Marinette hesitated, but picked up the phone. With a quick search, she found that Luka’s band had booked the bar overnight for an exclusive signing session for some fans.

Why had Luka asked her to come to the bar? She thought it would be just the two of them at night, as before. And now? Would Luka answer her if she called him? Should she approach the security? Would her name be on the list?

Maybe he just wanted her to greet the band members. It had been a long time since Marinette had seen them casually, and she even missed her touring days and traveling with them.

Marinette called Luka, who despite the noise of music in the background of the bar, could hear the phone and answered it. He quickly left to find her outside. When she saw him, Marinette’s heart skipped a beat. Months had passed since the last time they had met in person, and even if she followed him on social media and they exchanged messages, he was still able to impact her.

Luka smiled, the smile full of affection and love and that only made the butterflies deep in Marinette’s stomach fly higher and make her nervous. She practically trembled, which she shouldn’t be doing, after all, it was only Luka.

Maybe that was it. Maybe it was the fact that it was _Luka_.

“Mari!” he said, approaching. Without even waiting for her response, he pulled her by the waist and gave her a big hug, as if trying to melt into her. Marinette returned the hug, digging her fingers into his hair and taking a deep breath, as she usually did when they were still dating.

Years had passed, but his hug was still a safe place for her.

“Hi” she said, accepting the kiss he gave her on the cheek. “I thought we were going to…”

“Dinner, I know,” he said, looking upset. He took her hands and kissed them both, staring at her all the time. “I’ll just be here for a while, sign some autographs quickly and in an hour we’ll have dinner,” he said, brushing her hair from her face. “I was signing a lot of things before you arrived so I could get ahead.”

“Won’t your fans get mad? After all, they are here to see you too.”

“Yes, but my manager should ask if we have plans before he decides to do events” he rolled his eyes. Marinette bit her lower lip and put her hand on his cheek, caressing his cheeks with her thumbs.

“You could have called me, we could reschedule…”

“And miss the opportunity to spend the night with you? Not really.” Luka put his arm around her shoulder and guided her into the bar.

“Are you sure I won’t disturb you?” she questioned as he led her to the liquor counter at the back of the bar.

“You won’t. I swear, it’s for just an hour. You can order whatever you want to drink and I’ll pay later.” he said. Marinette hesitated, but finally sat in the high chair. After all, what was just an hour? It would pass fast and soon she and Luka could be alone.

He put his hands on the sides of the chair and leaned towards Marinette to kiss her cheek, keeping his lips glued to her skin for a few seconds longer than usual.

“You look divine,” he murmured as he finally brushed his lips away from her cheek. “And I recognize that smell.”

“It’s your favorite perfume.” she murmured a little dizzily at his nearness.

“And I'm glad I chose it. Were you thinking of me when you decided to use it?”

“Maybe.” she laughed, teasing him.

“I’m glad. Well, let me go before they come looking for me. Feel free to ask anything, okay? I’ll be right back.” Luka kissed the corner of her mouth and left.

Marinette sighed, taking out her cell phone. She ordered a drink while texted Alya and let her know that she was safe. She texted her parents, saying that she was going to help them with the afternoon shift at the bakery.

The drink was handed over and Marinette slowly drank it, watching the long queue of fans coming into the bar to greet the band and ask for autographs. Many women threw themselves into the arms of the members, especially Luka, hugging him and crying with emotion.

At first Marinette was jealous. When they went on tour, she always avoided when the band meets with fans, because it bothered her to see Luka’s fans throwing themselves at him. Some did admire his work and were only there as fans. But, unfortunately, others thought this was the perfect time to get his attention.

But over time, Marinette matured and realized that no matter how hard they tried, Luka wouldn’t return anything. He loved Marinette so much and she trusted him. That was what mattered. Luka paid attention to her fans, both men and women, because they were important to Luka.

So she went back to drinking her drink and surfing Instagram while Luka talked with his fans. He had asked for an hour and soon after he would be hers alone.

She could hardly wait.

*

Two hours later, Marinette denied another offer to pay her drink.

She must be happy, because if so many men were approaching her to offer her a drink, it meant she was beautiful and attractive, that the hours she spent choosing a perfect outfit and dressing up were worth it.

But she had chosen that look for Luka, only him. She didn’t expect, however, that the hour he asked turned in two, because more fans came and went and the bar was full of them.

When it was an hour and ten minutes in the morning, Marinette considered sending him a message, asking if they should leave dinner for another day, but she decided to give Luka another twenty minutes. However, apparently two hours wasn’t enough for his fans, as Luka was still stuck with them.

The bartender came to ask if she wanted to drink anything else. She denied because she didn't want to get drunk and was starting to feel the effects of alcohol. She wanted to sober up for the rest of the night.

But by the look of it, she would spend the night at the bar alone. She needed to make a decision and soon. Then she got up from the bar and went to the corner where the meeting with Luka’s band was taking place.

It was hard to get close, as the fans crowded trying to get in touch with the band members. She tiptoed to her feet, staring straight ahead. She could see Luka, who soon noticed her in the crowd. He said something to the fan who was he was talking to and then approached a bodyguard, pointing to where Marinette was.

The bodyguard nodded and started walking through the crowd until he reached Marinette.

“Come with me, miss,” he said, indicating that Marinette should walk in front of him. The surrounding fans started complaining about the injustice, but the security guard ignored them and just kept helping Marinette through the crowd until she got to the front of the queue.

Was she being selfish?

When she got to the front, Luka reached for her. Marinette smiled hesitantly, but accepted his help to get on stage. People in queue started booing, but he ignored it, pulling Marinette to the side of the stage, leaving his fans behind.

“Is everything okay?” he asked when she didn’t look him in the eye. “Mari?”

“I’ve been waiting at the bar for two hours.” She finally lifted her face to look at him. “And it looks like the event will take a little longer.”

“It’s not that long, is it?” he said, pulling his cell phone out of his pocket. “Oh shit, Mari. You should’ve warned me earlier.”

“With your fans around you? I would die before I got any close.” she scratched her arm, feeling awkward for some reason, especially with the guilty expression on Luka’s face.

“Sorry, I didn’t notice it was so late.”

“That’s all right. Look, Luka, I think it’s better if I leave. We can have dinner another day.” she said, feeling her throat dry. She didn’t want to leave! It wasn’t fair, they had scheduled that dinner so many weeks ago! And she didn’t know when they would have a chance to meet again due to Luka’s busy schedule.

“Mari, no.” he took her hands. “I want to spend the night with you…”

“But your fans…”

“They can see me all the time. But you don’t.” he caressed her face. “I miss you and I want to be with you all the time. I want to spend the night with you, Mari. If you want it too, of course.” he said with that expression that made Mari say yes. That had made her leave Paris behind and accompany him in this road life.

“Of course I want to spend the night with you, Luka, but...”

“So it’s done. Wait for me here. I’ll just let the guys know I’m leaving.” he kissed her cheek and returned to the stage. The audience responded with clapping, which soon became a collective lap of screams of “stay” and complaints.

“Shall we?” he asked, taking his car key out of his pocket and approaching her.

“Are you sure everything is fine with your bandmates? With your agent? I don’t want to cause you any trouble.”

“It won’t cause any trouble, love. Come on, let's go.” he took her hand. “I think if we hurry, we can get the restaurant open yet. I know our reservation is over, but if it there’s a table available, I think we can have dinner.”

He looked at her, smiling hopefully. Marinette still felt bad for all the fans who had come here to see him, but bit her bottom lip. It was Luka’s choice and he had chosen to end the night with her. She should smile and enjoy it.

The ride to the restaurant was filled with conversation and laughter, sweet music playing in the background. Marinette recounted all the exciting things that had been going on in her life since joining Agreste – even though she was a secretary, being so close to designers and fabrics had done her inspiration wonders. Luka told her about the countries he had visited, the plans for the new CD, the songs he had written and the shows they were doing.

“I’m glad to be with you tonight.” he took one hand off the wheel so he could take hers for a kiss.

“I’m happy to be here with you too.”

When they arrived at the restaurant, however, the joy was over, because the place was closed.

“Well, damn it.” Marinette sighed, leaning against the car. “Maybe we could go look for André?”

“Or...” he said, approaching her with a large smile. “We could go to the hotel I’m staying in and order room service.”

“Oh?” she said, folding her arms and pretending to be offended. “You didn’t even pay me dinner and you want to take me to your room?”

“I’m offering you dinner in the bedroom!” he laughed, bending to give Marinette a slow kiss, which she returned. “Just think about the advantages.”

“I’m listening.”

“Hot, freshly cooked food...” he said, kissing her neck lightly.

“Interesting...”

“Me putting it in your mouth while I compliment you.”

“Ah, I love the sound of that.”

“And no clothes,” he murmured against her lips.

“Okay.” she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed him. “I’m convinced. Take me to your hotel room.”

Luka smirked, giving her one more kiss and stepping back to open the car door for Marinette to get in when they heard his name. He hesitated, looking at who it was, and Marinette noticed how tense he turned when he saw the group of girls wearing his band’s T-shirt.

She held back the urge to grunt or show how angry she was about her bad luck, knowing that it would only upset Luka more because he was torn. Like Marinette, he wanted to enjoy time with her, but he always, _always_, found a time for his fans.

“I’ll be right back, okay?” he promised, leaning in to give her a quick kiss.

“I’ll wait in the car," she said. He nodded and turned around, smiling at the fans as he approached. Marinette got into the car, knowing it would take a long time, especially as the girls screamed at the top of their lungs and took turns hugging Luka and taking selfies.

She picked up her cell phone, checking the time. More than three hours since she had arrived at the bar. She should have been naked with Luka in bed, according to her plans as she got ready, but apparently, like everything she planned in her life, her plans for that night failed.

She saw the message notifications on her phone, but ignored them. She didn’t want to open because she was afraid that one of the messages are from Adrien asking for something – and she would have to abandon everything so she could go help him as she had done a few times before.

But when she looked up and saw Luka talking to her fans, the urge to open the messages and see if Adrien had sent her anything was tempting. She put the phone in her purse, deciding to ignore it and wait.

She opened the glove compartment of the car which Luka had rented and began rummaging to see if she could find anything interesting to do while he was with his fans. She turned on the radio, letting the sound fill the place as she read the car manual – the only thing she’d found there.

Marinette didn’t know how long it took, but it was a long time, because when Luka got in the car, she noticed that she had been sleeping a little bit. Luka stroked her cheek, smiling guiltily.

“I’m so sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.” she smiled as he started the car. “You’re influential in their lives right now, you’re part of their routine somehow.” she shrugged, trying to contain her jealousy and envy. Years ago, Luka was hers alone. When she wanted to see him, it was easy and she didn’t have to compete with a lot of people.

But things had changed. Luka was famous internationally, especially in Paris, where it all began. She was very, very happy that he had achieved his dreams – after all, one of them had to get it at least.

If she couldn’t be the fashion designer she had been dreaming about since she was a child, she was glad Luka had managed to be the musician he wanted – and deserved to be.

Maybe she was frustrated as the night was going? Yes, she was. She really wanted for just that night that Luka was hers alone. She wanted to be selfish after the months she stopped thinking about herself because of work, but things don’t always go as expected.

“We’re going to the hotel now and nothing will disturb us. It’s going be just you and me all night and we’ll talk, have dinner, I’ll play for you and we’ll kiss and make love. Not necessarily in that order.”

“I love your idea.” she smiled, but she was no longer as excited as she was in the early evening. A small part of her was very sorry for not accepting the invitation and going with Adrien at Audrey’s dinner. If she had known her night would be like this, that Luka would be so busy, she would have rescheduled with them.

They could have had breakfast or even spent the afternoon together.

Marinette rubbed her temples, trying to put guilt and regret aside. Yes, the night wasn’t going the way she wanted, but things would work out now. Luka was right – they were going to the hotel. No one was going into his room, it would be just the two of them for the rest of the night.

And she knew he would make her wait worth it.

*

The wait wasn’t worth it, because well, Marinette didn’t even get into the hotel room with Luka that night.

When they arrived at the hotel, a horde of fans waited for the band to return from the bar. Luka was thinking of an escape route, but Marinete bit her lower lip.

“We can park further and I can call the hotel reception. Asking for escorts and to warn the fans that I’m not feeling very well to meet them, I've done a lot of selfies today and...”

“Luka.” she cut him off, loosening her belt. “I think I better go.”

“What? No, Mari, wait...”

“Look, I’m sure you’ll think of an idea for us to get into the hotel without being seen, but… I can’t. I don’t want that.” she looked at the crowd of waiting fans. “It would be selfish of me to ask you to choose me instead.” she pointed to the fans.

“I’ll always choose you,” he said, looking confused.

“I know.” she smiled sweetly, placing her hand on his cheek. “Your passion is music and you want people to listen to it. Feel what you feel when you play it. You want the music making people to fell it, to smile or to cry, _to love_. And it’s beautiful what you do, Luka. I’m so, so proud of you. Of your music.”

She sighed.

“But they are part of the package. They are part of your music. And I could never ask you to choose me over your music. Because we both know what choice you’re going to make.” Marinette lowered her head hoping he wouldn’t see her tears. “We’ve been in this position before and you chose me, but I know how much you would sacrifice your happiness for me.” and then she faced him. “And I could never ask you to sacrifice your passion for me.”

“Marinette...” he tried to reach her, but Marinette backed away as far as the car space allowed.

“And it would be very selfish of me if I deprived the world of listening to your music. You make a lot of people’s day a lot better with your melodies and I couldn’t live with the guilt of depriving people of it.”

“Please.”

“Besides, Luka, let’s be honest. We would never be able to maintain this relationship of ours, if I may call it a relationship, for long. We tried once, with me by your side, and we failed miserably. Imagine now that the distance hurts us so much.”

“Don’t leave me. You are my _song_, Marinette.”

She felt her throat arching with the words she wanted to say but didn’t have the heart. She needed to be strong there, because Luka wouldn’t give up on her – he’d never given up. She was the one who had made the decision to finish it all and return to Paris.

And now she would have to do the same.

Holding his face in both hands, she pressed her forehead against his and looked into the clear eyes she loved so much.

“I love you, Luka Couffaine. And I will always love you. You will always be my inspiration, the person who makes me want to be better for the world. You are my kindness and the owner of my heart. My eternal what-if. Don’t forget that, all right? And please, please... keep being that amazing person that you are. Make me proud, okay?”

“Don’t leave me. Stay by my side.” he begged against her mouth.

“Ah, Luka... I’ve never really been by your side, right?” she smiled, a bittersweet smile, full of memories and pain. “I need to go.”

“You don’t.”

“I _do_.” she looked into his eyes once more, her vision blurry from the tears streaming down her cheeks and kissed him one last time. For the last time.

Luka wrapped her in his arms, hugging her tightly, wanting to merge with her. He kissed her eagerly, trying to convince her not to leave him. Trying to convince her not to leave his life, to stay, to fight for them, even though it was a futile fight.

She broke the kiss, knowing that if she stayed there he would convince her. Convincing her that they would make their relationship work out, something that didn’t worked out. So she wiped the tears from her eyes and leaved his hug.

“If you give up the music, Couffaine, I’ll kill you.” she gave a half smile, which with a little cost, he reciprocated.

“Never, Dupain-Cheng. After everything I’ve sacrificed for the music…” he looked at her so intensely that it made her shiver. “I will never give up on the music.”

“Great. Wipe away your tears, put on a smile and go meet your fans. They are waiting for you.”

With that, Marinette got out of Luka’s car, closing the door behind her and walking away from the hotel. She could hear the murmur of fans as she took long steps away, tears falling on the asphalt as she didn’t bother to dry them, after all, for what? Soon others would come.

When she was a little farther away, she could hear shouts of euphoria and the pain in her chest only intensified. Abandoning the love of her life because she couldn’t keep pace with his new life and didn’t have the courage to ask him to drop everything for her... had been the most generous act of her life.

And it had costed her heart.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!!
> 
> I was going to update this last week but adult life™ happened
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (no beta because I just wanted to post this soon and get rid of the blame for having something ready and not posting sjaijdaija)
> 
> Also, smoochie time! >:D  
leave a comment and let me see your opinions about the chapter and the story! I love to read them ;)
> 
> EDIT:  
The phrase that Adrien said to Marinette about her kindness and constelations in her skin was said to me by my amazing Brontë when I was feeling a trash. <3

There is nothing sadder in the world than getting into a taxi, drunk and broken-hearten at three in the morning. And Marinette knew the feeling well.

And _hated_ it.

She leaned against the cab seat, ignoring the driver who was watching her in the rearview mirror and trying to control her crying. She had promised herself that she would stop crying for Luka, and there she was crying _once again._

“To where, miss?”

She opened her mouth to say her address, but hesitated. Nino probably must have stayed with Alya, since Marinette had said she would be spending the night out. She didn’t need to hear them both together when her night was crap.

But where would she go?

Without much choice, Marinette said the address of her parents’ bakery. The driver nodded as she reached for her phone to check the time.

There were about three messages from Alya, dozens of messages from Adrien and one from Luka, sent five minutes ago. She wiped the tears from her cheek and opened Adrien’s message first, because her boss must have needed her for something.

[Adrien]: Okay, you should probably be on your date with Luka, but I need to show you something.

[Adrien]: [photo]

[Adrien]: Did he really have the nerve to come to Audrey Bourgeois’s dinner wearing this?

[Adrien]: Poor guy, his death will be very slow.

[Adrien]: News about our friend with an outdated suit: he’s alive.

[Adrien]: Still.

[Adrien]: And we are friends now.

[Adrien]: [photo]

[Adrien]: I found Chloé and we took this beautiful selfie

[Adrien]: [photo]

[Adrien]: And there’s another one of her making faces, but I won’t send you because she will kill me.

[Adrien]: I’ll send it to her.

[Adrien]: Oh, shit.

[Adrien]: She saw the picture

[Adrien]: And she’s coming to my way with a KILLER EXPRESSION

[Adrien]: I’m going to die

[Adrien]: please marinette save me

[Adrien]: I know you’re too far away and don’t have your phone now, but please

[Adrien]: Chloé can be very violent sometimes

[Adrien]: That’s it, she’s approaching me

[Adrien]: This is a goodbye

[Adrien]: Tell plagg that I love him even though he’s the most boring cat to take care of in the world

[Adrien]: please, marinette, take care of my son

[Adrien]: Don’t leave him in my father’s hands – he’ll probably shear my cat

[Adrien]: and give Plagg all the love in the world – and cheese

[Adrien]: How can cats like cheese?

[Adrien]: oh thank goodness someone pulled Chloe to dance I’m saved

[Adrien]: OR NOT

[Adrien]: SHE DANCED HALF MUSIC AND SAW ME LAUGHING AND IS APPROACHING

[Adrien]: MARINETTE I’M SO SORRY FOR ABANDONING YOU IN THIS FASHION WORLD BUT I KNOW YOU WILL BE AMAZING

[Adrien]: You’re awesome

[Adrien]: And I shouldn’t have drunk _so much_

Marinette chuckled, rolling her eyes. Anyone reading Adrien’s messages to her would never have imagined that they were sent by Adrien Agreste, CEO of one of the world’s best-known fashion companies – when in fact he was a cute fool.

She was typing the message asking if he had survived Chloe’s fury when a new message came from him.

Actually… _several_.

[Adrien]: marINETTE

[Adrien]: OMFG

[Adrien]: Victoria B. is here !!!!!

[Adrien]: Do you think she gives me an autograph ??????

“Really?” she snorted, speaking loudly.

“Something wrong, miss?” the taxi driver asked. Marinette looked ahead, smiling blandly, but shook her head.

“It’s nothing, I’m just talking out loud.”

“You seem calmer. I was worried because you were crying.”

“Ah yes. It was a hard night. But I’m calmer now, thank you.”

“Would you accept a handkerchief?”

She lifted the handkerchief she had taken from her purse and smiled. The driver nodded and she went back to her cell phone screen before her boss filled her with messages again.

[Marinette]: Well, since you’re _more_ famous than her, I think she will

[Marinette]: Actually, she should be asking for an autograph for you.

[Marinette]: She’s starting her modeling career now, probably inspired by you

[Adrien]: Well, maybe you’re right

[Adrien]: I will try to get an autograph and a selfie with her!

[Adrien]: Wait…

[Adrien]: Shouldn’t you be on your date with Luka?

[Adrien]: I thought you would spend the night with him.

[Adrien]: I mean, not in the sexual way, just…

[Adrien]: NOT THAT YOU CAN’T FUCK ANYONE

[Adrien]: You’re free and single and beautiful and–

[Adrien]: Not that I think of you having sex

[Adrien]: I mean

[Adrien]: I’m just making everything worse

[Adrien]: I’m sorry

[Marinette]: You’re pretty cute when you ramble.

[Marinette]: And answering you, well, things with Luka didn’ work out very well

[Marinette]: I’m going to my parents’ house for the night because I told Alya that I was going to sleep with Luka

[Marinette]: Because you know, I expected to sleep with Luka, and Nino is probably sleeping with Alya

[Marinette]: The last thing I need is hearing them having sex or something like that

[Adrien]: Yeah, I wonder how you’re feeling

[Adrien]: I’m sorry things didn’t work out

[Adrien]: Want to talk about it?

[Marinette]: Actually, I just don’t want to go to my parents’ house, like a loser bitch, but I have nowhere else to go.

[Adrien]: Mari, you’re not a loser.

[Marinette]: Adrien, it’s very kind of you to say that but

[Marinette]: right now I’m a fucking loser.

[Adrien]: That’s not true.

[Adrien]: You’re _amazing_.

Marinette blushed at his comment, unsure why. It wasn’t the first time Adrien had called her amazing – maybe it was the alcohol in her veins, but this time it had made her head crazy and her heart flips.

[Adrien]: Well, if you don’t want to go to your parents’ house…

[Adrien]: You could go to my home??

[Adrien]: It has one guest room

[Adrien]: You’ll just have to get Plagg out of bed

[Adrien]: Sometimes he climbs on it

[Adrien]: But just give him cheese and he will leave

[Adrien]: If you don’t have cat hair allergy

[Adrien]: I mean, you don’t have cause you’ve taken care of him so many times

[Adrien]: but if you don’t want to sleep in the guest room, there’s my room too

[Adrien]: You can sleep in my bed, it’s very comfortable

[Adrien]: with you feel comfortable, that’s it.

[Adrien]: and I’m going to sleep on the couch

[Adrien]: So, yeah…

[Adrien]: God, I don’t have any control at all, I’m just embarrassing myself

[Marinette]: LOL stay calm, I know you’re just nervous and drunk. I’ll going to embarrass myself now to make you feel better.

[Marinette]: About your proposal, well… I… wouldn’t I be bothering you?

[Marinette]: I know I’ve slept at your house a few times, but it’s because we were both working

[Marinette]: Now it’s different. I’m drunk and heartbroken

[Marinette]: I’ll probably cry all night and not let you sleep

[Marinette]: So, yeah… I think now you’re going to withdraw your proposal and feel a little better.

[Adrien]: You need a place to rest and my apartment is available.

[Adrien]: Besides, you can stay as long as you like

[Adrien]: I’m traveling early tomorrow, remember?

[Marinette]: Yeah, I do.

[Marinette]: So… no problem at all?

[Adrien]: Not at all, really.

[Adrien]: You know that place with the palm of your hands

[Adrien]: Make yourself comfortable, I’ll arrive as soon as I can get rid of this dinner

[Marinette]: So... I’ll accept your invitation.

[Marinette]: I really don’t want my parents to see me the way I am.

[Adrien]: I’m really sorry.

[Adrien]: If you want to wait for me to talk, I’ll be right back

[Marinette]: I’ll wait for you, see you later.

[Adrien]: See you soon.

Still not believing what she was about to do, Marinette put her cell phone in her purse.

“Actually, change of plans. I’ll go somewhere else.” she warned the driver, who nodded.

“To where now, miss?”

Still not believing what she was doing, Marinette passed the address of her boss’s apartment.

When she opened the door to Adrien’s apartment, she hesitated. She knew he had invited her, she knew that he had come up with the idea, but suddenly, maybe it was better to go to her parents’ house. They would understand her cries.

Shit, Alya would probably leave Nino sleeping in her room and go to Marinette’s bed so she could soothe her friend.

It was a crazy idea to sleep at your boss’s house when you were heartbroken and drunk.

Good thing Marinette was a master of bad choices.

She entered the apartment and turned on the living room light. Plagg, who was lying on the back of the couch, raised his head. When he noticed it was her, he jumped off the couch and meowed softly, approaching her.

“Hey, kitty,” she said, picking him up. Plagg purred as she rubbed the underside of his chin. “Want some company?”

Plagg meowed again and Marinette smiled, locking the door with the cat still on her lap. Not knowing how to act in her boss’s big apartment, she walked over to the couch and threw herself at it, picking up her cell phone.

With a little courage, she opened the message Luka had sent her.

[Luka]: I was going to give this to you tonight.

[Luka]: [photo]

It was a picture of a little box with an engagement ring on it.

Luka wanted to propose to her? Or just make a commitment to her? A promise? Anything that would give you both a little hope?

She didn’t know how long she stayed like that, looking at the picture, thinking about what had happened that night. The words she said to him and how their relationship was over. How she missed him and how had hurt to say no to his proposal. To _him_.

She loved Luka. God, she really did love Luka. But she couldn’t marry him. Not if it meant leaving behind her parents, her friends, and her dream job once again. They tried, tried too hard. But it hadn’t worked. As much as she loved Luka, that hectic life with him didn’t make her happy.

She should have known she shouldn’t have fallen into temptation and met Luka so many times, that their encounters would only result in pain, but she had been stubborn. She thought they would be able to separate things, but apparently she was wrong.

“Oh, Plagg.” she sighed, hugging the cat. “What do I do?”

Plagg just wagged his tail and Marinette let herself cry again.

*

Adrien never left a party with such a lame excuse in his life. He didn’t even remember what he had said to Chloé, but it had something about with Plagg getting stuck in a pipe in the bathroom. Poor cat, but Plagg would understand. It was for a greater good.

Marinette looked very sad on the phone. Her always cheerful voice, which always made him excited about everything, capable of making his worst day happier, was very low and full of hurt.

Whatever had happened between her and Luka was _bad_.

When he entered his house, the lights were off. He opened the door and walked in very slowly.

“Mari?” he called, but he wasn’t answered. Starting to worry, Adrien picked up his phone to call her. Hadn’t she arrived yet?

Plagg meowed, catching his eye. He bent down to pick Plagg in his lap, who purred and rubbed against him.

“Hey, Plagg.” he scratched the bottom of Plagg’s chin. “Is Mari here?”

Of course the cat wouldn’t answer. He set Plagg down and dialed Marinette’s phone and his phone to the floor when he heard the ring in the room.

Marinette sat on the couch, scratching her eyes as she searched for her phone. He hung up before she approached her cell phone.

"Hey," he said. Marinette jumped, startled, and looked back.

"Hey," she replied, putting her hand on her chest. “You almost gave me a heart attack.”

“I’m sorry, it wasn’t my intention. The room was all dark when I arrived, I thought you hadn’t arrived yet.”

“I slept on the couch. I’m still a little drunk.”

“Do you want something? Aspirin? Water?”

“I accept the water.”

“I’ll bring you something to eat. Something sweet. Sit down, Ill be right back.”

“Thank you.”

Adrien took off his jacket and tie, tossing them on the couch. He went into the kitchen and filled a large glass of cold water. In the fridge, he grabbed some candy he’d bought earlier and carried it all into the living room.

Marinette was sitting on the couch, staring at her phone with tears in her eyes. Feeling a tightening in her heart, Adrien set the candy on the coffee table and sat next to her, handing over the glass of water.

“Thank you.” she thanked her with a teary voice and took a long drink of water.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know,” she said, holding the glass so tightly. “I don’t know why it’s all over.”

“With Luka?”

She nodded.

“He wanted to propose to me today. But I’ve finished everything before.” she wiped her tears with her fist.

Adrien’s chest tightened and he felt a strange pain. He didn’t know what was going on – okay, he did. He was sad that Marinette was in that situation, but he was relieved that she wasn’t engaged to Luka.

_What an asshole attitude, Agreste._

Adrien approached when he noticed that her shoulders were shaking because she was trying to contain her crying. He took the glass from her and set it on the coffee table and took her hands.

“Tell me what happened. I’m here to listen to you and help you. No judgments, I promise.”

She took a deep breath and looked at him. Adrien had never seen her so shaken that way, and even with her red, teary eyes, ruined makeup, and signs that she had drunk, she was beautiful.

He caressed her cheek with his thumb, wiping her trail of tears.

“Take your time. I’m here to hear you.”

Taking a deep breath once more, she nodded and began to talk about the night with Luka. About how she waited at the bar, about their attempts to stay alone, and how something related to Luka’s fame _always_ disturbed them.

“I couldn’t do it anymore, Adrien. I was only remembering our life when I was accompanying him with the band, even being with him, I could hardly saw him. Everything was so hard and I missed Paris so much, my friends and my parents. And it was all so much for me. The memories and the fears. And then I broke up with him.”

“You didn’t want to?”

“I… I don't know. I love Luka, but I don’t know if I can live this life again, Adrien. I… I…” but before she could go on, the tears washed over her and she began to cry with sobs.

Adrien didn’t even hesitate. He approached her and hugged her, trying to comfort her as best he could. They stayed like that, holding each other for a long time. Gradually, as she calmed down, Marinette told him everything. About her life with Luka before, the beginning of his fame. She told about their open relationship, how they always saw each other when they could, and how each time it was as if nothing had happened between them.

“Come on. Take a nice shower. I’ll get you some clothes and you can sleep in the guest room. You can stay here as long as you like.”

“No!” she said as she held his dress shirt, keeping him in place. “Please don’t. I don’t want to be alone tonight. I don’t want to spend the rest of the night alone.” she said, her eyes filling with tears once again. “Don’t leave me alone, Adrien.”

He didn’t know what to do – or even to say. He put his hands on her shoulders and stared at her, trying to calm her down.

“I won’t leave you alone, okay? I’m by your side.” he promised, hugging her and planting a kiss on top of her head. She wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face in his chest.

He knew she was crying again because she was shaking in his arms. He squeezed her, caressing her back and giving light kisses on her head, trying to soothe her. When she stopped crying, he pulled back and caressed her face.

“Want some more water?”

She nodded, drying her face. Adrien kissed her forehead and took the glass of water from the coffee table, handing it to her.

Marinette raised the glass of water to her lips. She was still drunk, but the water seemed to be working – slowly, but working. Although she was still crying, she seemed much calmer.

“I’m so sorry that things ended this way with Luka," he said sincerely. Adrien had met Luka at a dinner party and he looked like a nice guy.

He must be so in love with Marinette, because if even after years of these two in their “relationship”, even with his fame, he still put Marinette first. He loved her enough to want to propose to her. If what Marinette told Adrien was true, Luka would let go of his passion and his fame for the woman he loved.

“Me too,” she said, setting the glass on the coffee table. She sighed, laying across the couch. “I just wanted this pain to pass.”

“It will take a while, Mari. Unfortunately,” he said, turning on his side and laying his head on the back of the couch so he could watch her better.

“I know that.” she dried her tears with her palms. “It’s just… urgh. It’s complicated.” She turned, facing Adrien and mimicking his position. “Luka was very important to me. Is he still kind of important to me, you know?” she hesitated.

“Was he your first boyfriend?” Adrien asked curiously. Marinette didn’t talk much about her personal life – especially her love life and Alya never teased her about relationships. At least not near Adrien.

“He was my first. My first love, my first kiss. My first all. He taught me to love.” she took a deep breath and everything was silent for a while.

He watched her hug herself, eyes closed and tears streaming down her face. That sight was hurting him and hard. He didn’t want to see her hurt like that ever again. Marinette was an amazing person and deserved all the happiness in the world.

For a second, Adrien felt angry at Luka. He was angry that he let Marinette go without even fighting for her for a second. Yes, it was Marinette who had finished everything and didn’t want to let Luka abandon the music for her, but if it had been Adrien in his place, he would have fought. He would have done the impossible for Marinette, to stand next to her, to love her and deserve her love.

A little cautious, afraid that she might find it strange, he brushed the hair that fell over her face behind her ear. Marinette opened her eyes, smiling a little as she watched him.

“What?”

“Adrien, where were you when I was learning to love?” she sighed. “We could be happy together.”

_We still can, let me make you happy._

“In my ivory tower waiting to be saved by you, my princess.”

She bit her lower lip, dragging her body so she could get closer to him on the couch. Surprising him, she put her hand on his leg and gave it a squeeze.

“I’m so sorry that it took so long to save you, my prince. But I promise that from now on I’m here to protect you from any bad people who want to hurt you.”

“Even the fearsome wizard Gabriel Agreste?” he whispered softly, looking around pretending to be afraid to be heard.

Marinette gave that delicious laugh he loved to hear.

“Especially from him.” she whispered back. Adrien shook his head, clasping her hand over his leg and bending to take the glass of water.

“Come on, you need to drink more to sober up.”

“I don’t want to sober up.” she pouted, but took the glass anyway and took a sip.

“Do you want to take a shower? I think I have some T-shirts that you can wear as pajamas.”

“Already wanting to put me to sleep, Agreste?” she said before she finished drinking the water.

“You know I would gladly talk with you all night, but you must be exhausted. You had a very busy night, need to rest. Besides, I have to travel early tomorrow.”

“Oh, really. I forgot about your appointments.” she bit her lower lip and Adrien had to look away from her mouth, because all he was thinking about is he biting her lip.

To distract himself, he took the glass from her hands and got up from the couch.

“You can use my shower, there are clean towels on the first cabinet shelf. I’ll find a shirt so you can sleep.”

“Adrien?” she called as he headed for the kitchen.

“Yes?”

“Do you think I’m selfish?”

“What?” he asked, sitting on the couch in front of her again, hardly believing the words that came out of her mouth. Marinette Dupain-Cheng finding herself selfish? The woman who sacrificed the chance to go to a famous fashion show to help her parents in the bakery? The woman who had sacrificed nights of sleep so that she could help her friend with her projects? The woman who spent her free time caring for the boss’s cat not on his orders, but because she had offered to help?

Marinette Dupain-Cheng was thinking she was selfish?

“Why do you think that?” he asked, really confused.

“I broke up with Luka because I was hurt to see him give preference to his fans, people who make the songs he loves playing so famous.”

“And are you thinking that you’re selfish because you wanted to spend some time alone with the man you love when he had already agreed to spend the night with you?” the disbelief in his voice could be heard for miles away. “Because he didn’t have the decency to warn you that there was a change of plans?”

“It wasn’t his fault the night didn’t work out.”

“And it wasn’t yours.” he added and saw her roll her eyes, as if she didn’t believe his words. “I’m serious, Marinette. It wasn’t your fault.”

“I decided to finish everything when we were in front of his hotel. He had suggested going around the back door, letting the staff know he didn’t want to meet the fans, a bunch of alternatives that I didn’t let him do because I’m selfish and wanted him just for me.”

“Marinette, you’re not selfish because of this.” he said, trying to calm her down when he noticed that she was starting to get nervous again. “You just wanted to spend time with the guy you like. How many times you see him? Twice, three times a year at most, and it’s always just one night or two according with what you told me. His fans have him for the rest of the days.”

“But, Adrien…”

“No buts, Marinette. You’re not selfish for wanting to stay with Luka, just you two for a few hours. You have every right in the world to want that.” he said, hating the taste of te words he said in his mouth.

Just because he was falling in love with her didn’t mean she couldn’t like who she wanted. To love, after all, was that. Take the happiness and choices of the loved one into consideration.

“Marinette,” he said, taking her hands in his and raising them to his lips to kiss each of them. “You’re not selfish for breaking up with Luka. You saw that you couldn’t live that life again and decided to walk away before you hurt yourself even more. You are the most beautiful woman in the world, inside and out. The most selfless I’ve ever met. You have kindness in the heart and constellations in your skin. And I would love to make you see that.” he whispered, looking into her eyes and seeing how they widened and filled with tears.

He expected a series of reactions coming from Marinette after his words, but he would never imagine she would do that. She slid softly across the couch until she was very close to him, and slowly and hesitantly gave him a quick kiss.

Adrien didn’t know how to react. Should he kiss her back? Was she still drunk? Or was it just an automatic reaction to his compliments?

Did she even want to do that? Kiss him?

With a little hesitation, he took her face in his hands and caressed her cheeks with his thumbs, paying attention to her expression to see if there was any sign of discomfort or tension there.

On the contrary, she closed her eyes, looking relieved and at peace. She sighed, tilting her head to the side so she could increase the warm of his palm against her skin.

He felt breathless as she slowly opened her eyes, smiling in that way she had smiled the first time he had seen her. Slowly, still afraid to frighten her, he leaned his face against hers.

The kiss was slow. A test, a try. He gave several quick kisses, waiting for a negative reaction. What he received, however, was an answer. Marinette’s hands gripped his arm as she leaned forward to kiss him.

This time, the kiss was different. It was longer, intense. He could feel Marinette’s tongue touch his lower lip and he shuddered, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer to him.

They were stuck together, but for Adrien she was still distant. He wanted to melt in the warmth of her arms, in that hug and that kiss, that was doing crazy things in his head – making him dizzy, hot and addicted to more.

She broke the kiss and looked at him again. Her eyes were full of desire and she was breathless too.

“I…” he started to say, but she silenced him with a kiss.

“No.” she whispered against his lips after breaking the kiss. “Tonight, I don’t want to think. I just want to feel. I need to forget the world outside this apartment and I want to focus on nothing but now.”

He swallowed hard as she sat on his lap, legs spread and his in the middle. Marinette lifted his chin with her index finger, making him face her.

"And I wanted _you_ to make me feel.”

During all his life, people have asked many things from Adrien. Since his mother had died and he had been under his father’s control, all Adrien had ever done in his life was to obey. Photo shoot, Chinese, piano and so many other activities that his father had forced him to do.

Never in his life had he been given the chance to choose, given him an order he wanted to do. That is, until that moment. Marinette had asked him to make her feel. She wanted to forget the outside world – forget the disastrous night with Luka. It would probably just be an escape, because from what Marinette had told her about the night, she had been rejected.

She didn’t want to be rejected. A guarantee that she was desirable.

And, hell, she was desirable. Several times Adrien had been thinking about his secretary, from how to play with her hair while they watched some movie lying lazily on the couch to wrinkled sheets and the two naked in bed while making love until night turned into day.

Thoughts he tried very hard to forget and set aside, because after all, they were just coworkers. Boss and secretary, strictly professional relationship. Marinette had never shown any action that would lead him to believe she was attracted to him – until that moment.

Did she want to forget the outside world? Luka and all the rest?

He would give her that escape. And if tomorrow, when she woke up, if she asks that night to be between them, never to be repeated again, that it was a mistake, he would do that. He would do what she asked, give her what she wanted.

If he had only one chance to be loved by Marinette Dupain-Cheng, he would accept, even if in the end, his heart was broken.

She had asked him earlier if she was selfish and he had said no. No, Marinette wasn’t selfish. He was the selfish one accepting that tempting offer from her just because he wanted to be loved by her at least once.

With shaking hands, he cupped her face and brought his face close to hers, always looking for any sign that she was uncomfortable. Marinette wrapped her arms around his neck and ended the distance between their mouths.

The kisses this time weren’t soft. They were long kisses, to the point of being breathless. He hugged her tightly, returning kisses with hunger, more desire. He wanted to show her that yes, she was desirable, lovely and beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have a chance to love her and that he would make his chance worth it.

He slowly lowered his hands down her back, giving them light squeezes as he began to kiss her chin down her neck. Marinette settled into his lap, making him close his eyes more tightly for half a second because she had sat right on top of his erection and that had been wonderful.

“Is this ok?” she said softly, misinterpreting his reaction.

“More than ok,” he replied, kissing her again. He felt her smile as she kissed him and his heart lost its pace once again. It was unfair Marinette to be that perfect.

She broke the kiss, moving toward his ear and nibbling. He shuddered and the moan that came out was involuntary, causing her to smirk at the ear of her ear.

“Did I find your weak point?” she asked, teasing him.

Yes.

“No.” he answered and wanting to discover her weakness, Adrien put a hand on her hair, pulling her to lean her head back, exposing her neck. As a hungry man who had the best dish in front of him, he began to attack her neck with kisses and bites.

She moaned and he felt his head spin with the noise. Her voice was amazing, her moan even more so. He needed to hear her make that sound again, so he started kissing her neck and down to the fabric of her blouse.

“I found your weak point.” he teased.

“Maybe.” she giggled. Adrien laughed against the skin of her neck, seeing that she shivered in his arms. Her hands were on his hair, fingers tangled in the strands as he lavished her neck and chin. His hands went down to her ass, which he grasped with gusto.

She leaned forward, her breasts pressing against his chest as she cupped his cheek and kissed him, nibbling his lip slowly. Marinette opened her eyes slowly and was a little breathless, her lips swollen from the kisses.

He gasped at the sight, feeling increasingly aroused. She must feel it between her legs, because she smiled mischievously.

“Did I discover another weakness?”

“Okay, that’s enough,” he said, rising. She clung to him, laughing as he threw her over his shoulder. “Time for us to finish this in bed.”

She purred, kissing his skin that she could reach. He slapped her ass, making her squeal with delight and surprise.

“Adrien?”

“Yes?” he said as he opened the bedroom door.

“I have a wonderful view of your ass from here.” she commented, laughing.

“Great.” he threw her on the bed, making her laugh mischievously as she stretched like a lazy cat on his bed.

God, she was _so_ beautiful.

“Your bed is wonderful,” she said, staring at him. “Why don’t you lie here with me?”

He didn’t even have to hear the invitation twice. He lay down beside her, pulling her close and kissing her heartily until their clothes began to come out and he was lost in the warmth of her body.

*

Adrien woke up but didn’t want to open his eyes. He was afraid to do it and be alone in bed, that all that happened was just a dream. That Marinette hadn’t given herself to him with as much desire as she had last night.

That he was alone again.

He remained with his eyes closed, paying attention. The room was quiet and the only thing he could feel was Plagg lying on his feet and the sheet thrown over his bare body.

He opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was that it was dawn, because there was a little light in the room.

The second thing she noticed was that Marinette slept naked in his bed beside her.

His heart filled with joy when he saw her lying in his bed, sleeping peacefully. She was so beautiful and so serene, her breathing steady, her lips still swollen from the kisses, and the neck full of kisses and bites that he had left there last night.

How would she react now? Did she regret? Did she want to leave everything behind? Had she enjoyed it?

“Damn,” he grunted, turning over in bed. Plagg grunted at the move and walked across the bed to lie between Adrien and Marinette. “Hey, you grumpy. Get off the bed now.”

Plagg just closed his eyes, staying the way he was. Adrien rolled his eyes, reaching for Plagg’s head and petting the grumpy cat. “Try not to wake her up, okay?”

Adrien sat up, rubbing his face, thinking about the last chaotic night and how it had ended. The phone began to vibrate, certainly the alarm he set yesterday so he wouldn’t miss the flight.

He picked up his cell phone, turning off the alarm. He had two hours until his flight, so he had at most one hour to go. His suitcase were ready, thanks to the beautiful woman lying in his bed. He had a little time.

He was considering lying back when he felt arms around his body and a kiss on the back of his neck. Marinette was hugging him, her breasts against his back as she trailed kisses down the back of his neck, slowly.

“Hey,” she said, placing her hands at his heart level.

“Hey,” he said, placing his hand over hers and bringing one to her lips to kiss. “Did I wake you?”

“Your phone did.” she brushed her nose behind his back and he could hear her yawn. “Do you need to leave?”

“I still have some time. My wonderful secretary got everything ready for my trip and my ride only comes in an hour.”

“How lucky you are to have this wonderful woman working for you!” she said, laughing. “And, well, I know you’re pretty quick to get ready. It takes twent minutes at most.”

“True. Marinette…” he turned so that he could face her. “First of all, I need to know if what happened last night is something you consider a mistake.”

“No. It wasn’t a mistake.” she wet her lips. “I wanted and you wanted.”

“And you did regret it?”

“Not even a little. But, Adrien...”

“I knew there is a but.”

“Relationships are forbidden between Agreste employees.” she bit her lower lip. “And we are employees of Agreste.”

They both looked at each other, unsure of what to say. Adrien wanted to say that he would quit his job at Agreste, he already hated working for his father and if that meant he could stay with Marinette, he would gladly do so.

But he knew it would scare her, because after all, he was in love with her. But was she in love with him? He didn’t want to scare her.

“Let’s do this way…” he said, taking her hands. “Let’s not think about that now. Last night you asked me to make you forget about the outside world and I’m still willing to. Shall we forget everything outside this room? I want it to be just you and me. What do you say?”

She moved closer to sit on his lap and caressed his face with her thumb.

“Just you and me. I loved this idea. So… what do you want to do in the forty minutes we have?” she said.

He turned, brushing the mess that was her hair from her face and holding her chin with his forefinger and thumb.

“I want to make you scream my name one more time.”

He saw her eyes darken with desire and she shivered, her mouth parted with desire.

“I would love to.”

And even before he was able to say anything else, Marinette flung herself into his arms, kissing him as she pulled him into bed with her.

*

When Marinette woke up alone in that giant bed, she wasn’t disappointed. She knew she would wake up on her own, Adrien had to get on the plane, and he had awakened her with kisses on the back of her neck and behind her back before leaving early. She pretend to sleep while he was taking his bath and she did it because it was easier. They needed to talk about last night, after all, what they had done was forbidden. If Gabriel Agreste found out...

Turning on the bed, Marinette stared at the ceiling and thought about what had happened in the last few hours. Finally, the following conclusions were reached:

1 – They were both drunk, but not to the point of not being aware of what they were doing when they started kissing;

2 – She was heartbroken because she had ended – and this time, permanently – her relationship with Luka.

3 – She still loved Luka. A love like that didn’t disappear at easily.

4 – Adrien was aware that she loved Luka. Adrien was aware that when she hugged him tightly and begged not to be alone, it was because she was heartbroken. And even knowing it was just a “spare tire”, he agreed to take her to bed.

5 – Adrien knew very well how to satisfy her. It seemed that they had gone to bed together several times, because he knew where to touch her, how to kiss her and make her shiver.

6 – Adrien was touchstarved. All night he was touching her. A caress on the cheek, a kiss on the shoulder, a light touch of foreheads. He needed her contact, to be touching her and to be touched by her, which made her wonder how lonely he must be.

7 – For her it had been casual sex, but what about Adrien? What had last night been for him?

8 – They shouldn’t have done that. Relationship between co-workers at Agreste was prohibited. Gabriel had made a point of emphasizing this personally when she was chosen to be his son’s secretary.

9 – She shouldn’t have slept with Adrien. He was her boss. She was his secretary, for God’s sake! Where was her head yesterday? She shouldn’t have done it, she wouldn’t do it again. They would talk as soon as he returned from his business trip and leave what had happened behind them.

But when she got out of bed, put on her clothes and prepared herself for the walk of shame, she saw the note with a peony (her favorite flower, how did he know? When he brought that flower?), saying that she was sleeping so soundly, and she was so beautiful, and how she had made his life better after he had met her, her heart lost its beat.

And with that, she came to her tenth conclusion: Marinette Dupain-Cheng was officially in trouble.


End file.
